


Johnny Bear and his Ronnie Deer

by sweetiediqi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Queen (Band) References, cute nicknames, just an excuse for me to say what animals they remind me of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiediqi/pseuds/sweetiediqi
Summary: John and Veronica come up with an adorable nickname each from each other, with some help from those close to them.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Kudos: 1





	Johnny Bear and his Ronnie Deer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ra_chelB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Hope you’re having a nice day and are ready for somewhat of a twist in my writing today, the idea of which was inspired by a conversation with the lovely Rachel! Sorry it’s a bit shorter than usual! Without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> Word count: 700+
> 
> Warnings: just fluffy goodness!

“Why am I a bear?” John bellowed to his grandkids, giving him a little headband with bear ears on it as they all crammed into the living room, putting on a little play every now and then when they all got together on the odd occasion, what with them all living so far away, which would unleash a sadness in John whenever the thought crossed his mind, trying to ignore it gnawing at his mind. He’d wanted to know how to be a good dad since he hadn’t any first-hand experience without unearthing unwanted memories, and he’d only truly seen the development of two of his six offspring, a guilt eroding his conscience, yet all of them said they couldn’t ask for a better dad, and was still doing amazing with the grandkids, even if it meant a bad back for a couple days.

“Because you’re big and scary!” his growing brood protested, wanting him to get into character properly. It wasn’t a family production by any means, just an excuse for John to keep the grandkids at bay and to surprise Veronica with their latest creation, she’d always loved to see the young ones doing what they loved and to see John liven up a bit, a child-like energy coming from him whenever they came over, age seeming an alien concept at the time.

“Oh, well thank you very much, I’ll have you know I’m the nicest bear you’ll ever meet!” he chuckles as he chases them around the room, all of them whooping and hollering before Veronica walked into the carnage, snorting at the sight of him in that headband as she scampered off to the kitchen, hoping to be undetected, but to no avail, the grandkids acting as a stampede towards her, as John followed behind, the grandkids going at a different route before John found her in a cupboard in the kitchen, hiding from the horde as he wrapped his arms around her waist, catching her like a deer caught in headlights.

“Hello, you…” he said as he moved his neck around to kiss her cheek, to which she giggled like a teenager.

“Hello there, my scary little bear!” she jested, spinning around to face him as she placed her finger to his nose and kissed him. A noise boomed from the other room, John weakening his grasp to see what he may potentially have to fix due to the clumsiness of the younger boys, getting that trait from their old man. 

“Keep that headband, it could be a fun little accessory!” Veronica teased with a wink as she left John to his devices, him shooting up a not-so hidden middle finger before going in the direction of the noise.

-

Later on that night, after the grandkids had left and they tucked into a pleasant little pizza each, they called in for the night and retreated to the soft haven of their bedroom, putting on the draped fairy lights over the headboard as they snuggled up, engaging in some small talk before their journey to dreamland. 

“You know, you do remind me of a bear, in a weird way.” Veronica stated, John furrowing his eyebrow in response. 

“How’d you mean?” he muttered, trying to make some sense out of what she was saying.

“Well you’re big and fluffy, got cute little ears and you’re the cuddliest thing ever.” She voiced, always loving him more and more in recent years, cherishing every hug and kiss they had, every laugh, every tear and anything in between, it was all part of the package of being a couple.

“I do give very good hugs, don’t I?” he says in a smug manner, earning himself an eyeroll and a playful flick of her finger on his arm from her.

“You do, it’d be an awful pity if it was put to waste!” she says as they embrace once again.

“You know, Ron, you remind me of a deer. Both are sweet, kind, and look stupidly adorable.” 

“Bloody flatterer, you are!” she giggles, always swooning on the inside at little romantic attempts they’d make, no matter how cringey they were.

“Just thought of a clever play on words. Ronnie Deer! Get it, it sounds like I’m saying Ronnie, Dear?” he proposes the idea, earning him a sweet smile from his beloved.

“I’ll gladly be your Ronnie Deer, Johnny Bear.” She gushed, him returning the favour with a kiss, her running her palms against the sides of his hair as he rubbed her chin softly.

“I love you, y‘know that?” he announced as they kissed yet again, cuddling up nice and snug together as they were transported to dreamland.

Johnny Bear and his Ronnie Deer.


End file.
